


truths we know

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: “Lay down with me.”





	truths we know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Come cuddle"
> 
> I changed the wording a bit because I can’t imagine either of them saying the word cuddle.

“Lay down with me.”

Albus didn’t acknowledge the soft command - for a command it was - and instead kept pulling on his clothes. He heard a sigh behind him and the rustling of sheets as Gellert got off the bed. He focused his attention on lacing up his boots and did not react as Gellert’s warm body pressed against his back.

Gellert laid his hands on Albus’ shoulders and rubbed them lightly with his thumb. “Must you be so unreasonable?”

Albus scoffed, unimpressed. “Me? I’m the one being unreasonable? Last time I checked, it was you who was wanted by Wizarding authorities all over the world and not me.”

Gellert’s hands squeezed his shoulders. He bent down, and Albus closed his eyes as he could feel his warm breath against his cheek. “And still, here you are with me. If your dear Ministry knew of this, you would be behind bars faster than you could blink.”

Albus shook Gellert’s hands off his shoulder and finished buckling up his shoe. “I’m well aware of that. Fortunately for me, you risk just as much if this were ever to come out. I doubt your pureblood followers would be happy to find out that their glorious leader is a sodomite.”

Gellert clicked his tongue. “True, but that is not exactly what I meant. For someone so seemingly opposed to me, you certainly are willing to share my bed.”

Albus had gotten up from the chair he had sat on and was pulling on his jacket. He did not look in Gellert’s direction as he did his buttons. “Trust me; I am well aware of my foolishness,” he muttered resignedly.

Gellert walked over to him, still naked and holding Albus tie in his hand. Albus stared at him for a moment before sighing and bending his head to allow him to wrap it around his neck. 

Gellert twisted the tie into a knot and smoothed it down with his hand. He left his hand laying against Albus’ chest, his other hand still holding the tie. He used it to pull Albus toward him and pressed their foreheads against each other.

“Stay with me,” he whispered against Albus skin.

Albus shook his head. “No, Gellert. I can’t.”

Gellerts hand twisted around the tie more tightly. “Why not? You shared my dream once.”

Albus sighed. “That was then. The suffering you have caused- it’s too much, Gellert.”

“No revolution has ever been peaceful.”

Albus took Gellert’s hand gently on his and removed it from his tie. “Your revolution is not for the Greater Good, Gellert. It’s your own selfish quest for power.”

Gellert grabbed him by the arm as he retreated from their embrace. His hold was so tight Albus was certain the spot would bruise. Gellert’s eyes were cold as they regarded him.

“I could make you stay with me.”

Albus wrestled his hand from Gellert’s grasp. His eyes held the same coldness in them. “You could,” he admitted, “but I think we both know that you would not like it on the long run. You want me to be yours, but only willingly.”

Gellert did not respond.

Albus nodded and smoothed down his jacket. “I thought so.”

He turned to leave, but Gellert’s words halted him on the spot.

“You will be back. Because you want to be mine just as much.”

For a moment, Albus stood still, his shoulders slumped in silent acknowledgement of the truth in Gellert’s words. 

Finally, he sighed. 

“Goodbye, Gellert,“ he said softly and disappeared from the room with a crack.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
